La boda perfecta
by sakura1736
Summary: Hinata lleva cinco años con el hombre qué siempre soñó... y por fin se casará con él... pero no todo es color de rosa, es engañada con su hermana Shion y desesperada huye para encontrar en un desolado lugar la muerte... pero un ángel la ayudará y la hará ver qué no todo está perdido...


**La boda perfecta**

**...Dedicado a mi neko Tachii ...me cae gordo y está bien feo pero bueno xD**

_Todo estaba listo, los invitados comenzaban a llegar a pesar de faltar poco más de una hora para iniciar la ceremonia, las damas Ino y Ten Ten terminaban de preparar a la novia…_

_-neeee Hinata! Te pusiste la lencería que te regalamos abajo del vestido no? –preguntó molesta Ino sabiendo ya la respuesta._

_-si, si Hinata lo hiciste?_

_-etoooo, chicas! No me hagan esto, usar ésa ropa… es vergonzoso! No podría mostrarme así frente a él!_

_-no es posible Hinata! Es tu noche de bodas debes verte bien!_

_-u-usaré una camisa o algo así…ya veré que ponerme…_

_-queeeeeeeeeeee?_

_oye? Eso quiere decir que bajo tu vestido estraple no llevas sostén picarona? –dijo con una sonrisa perversa Ten Ten._

_-chicas!... –roja como tomate – e- esque…son..son…grandes… y el vestido es tan ajustado!..._

_-y las bragas y medias tampoco las estás usando?_

_-p-pues…_

_-no es posible Hinata eres la mujer más tímida que conocemos y prácticamente vas desnuda!_

_-n-no estoy desnuda… es sólo que… el vestido es tan pesado… y hace calor y… oigan? Ya vieron el horrible vestido de Karui? –dijo asomándose por la ventana distrayendo por completo a sus amigas, salió corriendo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero pensando en su novio…se encontraba de lo más feliz pues su relación de cinco años por fin daba frutos, al fin tendría la boda que durante años soñó…y una vida que siempre había imaginado al lado del hombre de sus sueños._

_Él, un caballero…"digno de una princesa" como decía su padre, desde qué lo conoció se impactó con su presencia y porte, su manera de hablar tan refinada, un hombre que siempre tenía un detalle hacía ella._  
_El hombre perfecto!_

_A pesar de estar sobre entendido que los novios no deben verse antes de la boda, Hinata fue corriendo escabulléndose entre su familia y uno que otro colado hasta llegar a la habitación que estaba destinada para el novio._

_Ansiosa tocó su pecho, tomó aire y abrió la puerta…no lo encontró… se extrañó mientras se preguntaba dónde estaría… tal vez ya estaba listo y se encontraba afuera, pero fuera en el jardín de su gran mansión todos la verían antes de tiempo._

_Optó por ir con su hermana, ella le tranquilizaría los nervios y ambas reirían un poco para variar la ansiedad._  
_Ahora se dirigió un piso más arriba, llegando hasta la última habitación, y como siempre lo hacía pretendía gritar el nombre de su hermana, como cuando eran niñas, pero dada la situación todos pensarían que eso no era propio de la heredera, así que con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta de madera color amarillo pálido y asomó la cabeza, al principio pensó que sus ojos la engañaban, pero al prestar más atención a la extraña oscuridad pudo verlo con claridad._

_Era su hermana teniendo sexo, se apenó y completamente roja estaba por salir precipitada sin embargo fue al escucharla cuando su corazón se detuvo._

_-To…neri…. Haaaa…._

_No era difícil imaginar lo que la hermosa joven sintió en aquel momento… como si una mano gigante entrara en su pecho y de un apretón le destrozara el corazón, cómo si lo más bello muriera dentro de ella._  
_Cerró los ojos para no ver aquella asquerosidad que ambas personas que tanto amaba hacían, pero seguía escuchando…tapó sus oídos cual niño pequeño hace para no escuchar el regaño de sus padres, pero en su mente seguía viendo a su hermana mayor desnuda sobre su hasta entonces novio._

_Qué cosa tan terrible habría hecho para ser traicionada de ésta manera?, ya no quería pensar, no quería sentir… y cómo si el Dios del cielo sintiera su dolor, una inesperada lluvia comenzó a caer, arruinando los arreglos, las flores, los tapetes sobre el verde pasto._

_Estando de rodillas se puso de pie y no tuvo mejor idea que salir corriendo mandando a todo el mundo al diablo, total ya nada podía hacerla sentir peor._  
_Fue por la parte trasera golpeando a cuanto empleado se encontraba, sostuvo su vestido y bajo la lluvia, corría y lloraba haciéndose aquellas telas más y más pesadas por el agua, anduvo por las calles mientras los autos se detenían viendo a la "novia" correr bajo la lluvia._

_Era tanto su afán de huir que se torció el tobillo… se quitó ambas zapatillas y caminó ahora descalza llenando sus pies del frio lodo. Ya nada valía la pena, caminó un poco más hasta llegar a un viejo puente, se detuvo a la mitad de éste y miró hacia abajo._  
_Sus ojos tristes y vacíos veían hacia la nada…su corazón roto quería dejar de latir._

_Volvió a tomar el pesado vestido y levantó una pierna, después la otra y se colocó al filo del viejo puente sosteniéndose únicamente con una mano de una viga de cemento llena de hierva mala._  
_Era un lugar solitario, había muchos árboles alrededor y pocas casas cubiertas por vegetación, el lugar perfecto pensó ella y cerrando los ojos permitió que su pecho tomara una última bocanada de aire._

_-espera por favor… -un susurró en su oído la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y una cálida y fuerte mano tomó la suya haciéndola sentir calor, un calor que creía perdido._  
_En su espalda un hombre alto le apretaba con fuerza la mano, y rápido puso su otra mano sobre su cintura, eso volvió imposible que se arrojara, giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con un azul tan bello como el cielo y unos labios que le imploraban no cometiera una locura._

_-no lo hagas… -volvió a escuchar su voz que de alguna manera la reconfortaba y la hacía sentir a salvo._

_Trató de decir algo pero sólo de sus labios se emitió un lamento sin palabras, ella puso su mano sobre la mano de él que yacía en su cintura y la apretó fuerte…se sentía cansada, nuevamente miró al vacío bajo el puente pero no tuvo miedo pues el amarre de aquel hombre le daba seguridad._

_-estoy sola… -dijo finalmente apenas con un sollozo y cuando las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer escuchó ésa voz tan cerca de ella… tan gentil y suave…_

_-no lo estás… yo estoy contigo…_

_Su piel se erizó y no precisamente por el frio de la lluvia, era como si un rayo atravesara su cuerpo, haciendo estremecer cada poro, cada parte de su cuerpo vibró y un fuerte escalofrío la sacudió._

_-hace frio… ven conmigo…_

_No lo conocía…no sabía quién era, como se llamaba, podría ser un secuestrador…un loco…pero no le importaba, dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha mirando el pecho mojado por sobre la playera naranja, pero él la tomó por el mentón para que lo mirara… Hinata miró atentamente…su piel bronceada, su cálida sonrisa, sus preocupados ojos y su fuerte cuerpo… aquellos cabellos como el mismo sol… aquellos labios tan carnosos que algo le decían… no escuchaba nada, estaba embelesada con su salvador._

_La sacó de aquel lugar entre sus brazos… la lluvia cesaba y el apuesto hombre cargaba a la joven cual cuento de hadas… caminó entre el lodo y los arboles, el miraba al frente para no caer, ella… ella lo miraba a él._  
_Recargó su cabeza en su pecho mientras veía como ambos llegaban a una antigua casita entre el bosque, al entrar Hinata jamás había visto un lugar tan hogareño y hermoso, parecía una cabaña antigua pero bien cuidada._

_-Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto… bienvenida a casa… -dijo sonriéndole con ternura y caminando un poco más adelante la dejó con cuidado sobre el sofá._

_-n-no…estoy empapada…lo arruinaré…_

_-tranquila… estás lastimada, necesito curarte!_

_-curarme?...e-eres médico? –preguntó con trabajo…era tan visible el llanto y dolor que su rostro se había hinchado… incluidos sus labios._

_-no, soy bombero jeje… pero algo sé… descuida, estarás bien… me permites?_

_-s-si… -levantó un poco su mojado vestido, Hinata se tornó completamente roja al ver que ambos pies estaba tan sucios y llenos de lodo como nunca toda su vida, se cubrió el rostro avergonzada cosa que Naruto encontró adorable._

_-va a doler un poco, por favor resiste… -dijo con la voz baja, ella apretó una pequeña almohada que se encontraba junto al sofá y de un rápido movimiento el tobillo estaba cómo debía y la chica sólo pudo dar un pequeño grito de dolor._

_-l-lo siento, pero era necesario… -dijo apenado –y ahora…vamos a quitarte eso…_

_-eh?... –de nuevo su rostro se enrojeció y su piel se estremeció…_

_-tienes que bañarte y cambiarte de ropa o te enfermarás… -dijo preocupado el rubio –ven conmigo…_

_Volvió a cargarla en brazos, ahora la llevaba a su habitación si no fuera que aquella gentil mirada le daba una absurda confianza, ya habría gritado o lo habría golpeado, pero podía sentirlo, su amabilidad, su acto de bondad lo hacían ver tan confiable… tan encantador._

_Dejó la puerta abierta mientras la sentaba despacio sobre la cama, caminó unos pasos hasta un pequeño mueble de dónde sacó un pantalón de pijama y una camisa poniéndolas a su lado._

_Después abrió una puerta, se trataba del baño, entró y abrió la llave de la tina…_

_-imagino que no podrás ducharte de pie –dijo divertido –al menos el agua caliente hará que no te enfermes y te reconfortará…_

_Sin imaginarse que eran sus palabras, su voz, sus acciones las que la reconfortaban, lo que la hacía sentir bien._  
_Mientras el agua corría se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente, ella se sentía extraña, como si todo eso fuera parte de un extraño sueño… acaso era una pesadilla?...o un bello sueño donde un caballero de verdad le tendía la mano y el corazón para ayudarla?, no lo sabía… pero no podía dejar de perderse en su mirada… se sumergía en sus ojos tratando de vivir ahí…donde se sentía caliente y segura… donde nadie podía hacerle daño._

_-te ayudo?...o puedes sola?_

_-huhg?... c-cómo?..._

_-tu vestido… está sujeto por la parte de atrás por todas ésas tiras y listones jeje… puedes hacerlo sola?... –dijo él ingenuamente._

_-etooo, n-no… digo… está bien… no puedo sola…_

_-bien …dijo sonriendo... se colocó detrás de ella –puedes…recoger tu cabello? No quiero lastimarte…_

_Qué palabras tan dulces decía… lastimarla por tocar su cabello… cómo podría lastimarla algo como eso… cómo podría él siquiera lastimarla?..._

_-si…claro… -con ambas manos recogió su largó y azulado cabello y lo puso frente a ella, Naruto con timidez puso ambas manos sobre el listón en su espalda, al sentir su rose por instinto la joven se arqueó hacia adelante…_

_-l-lo siento de nuevo… estás lastimada?... te duele algo?... agh que pregunta… que idiota…_

_-NO!... no te preocupes… es sólo que…me sorprendiste jeje… tranquilo…._

_Pronto entró en cuenta… era la primera vez desde hace horas… que reía, le daba gracia ver tales cuidados por aquel joven… pensando en eso sonrió y apretó fuerte su cabello con ambas manos, él nuevamente comenzó a desabrochar…tira por tira de listón caía y el hermoso vestido se abría lentamente mostrando la delgada y bella silueta de la chica…_

_-no puede ser…._

_-que sucede?..._

_-mi nombre!_

_-m?_

_-no te he dicho mi nombre!_

_-jaja, es verdad!... y cuál es?... dijo acercando sus labios peligrosamente a su nuca, haciéndola estremecer._

_-Hi-Hi-Hina…ta._

_-bien Hinata… ya está listo… deslizó su mano por el inicio de su blanca espalda y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a marcharse… él mismo comenzaba a sudar frio, no quería aprovecharse y mucho menos asustarla dio la vuelta y trató de huir cómo un zorro asustado._

_-e-espera!...por favor…_

_-qué sucede?_

_-n-no puedo caminar… m-me ayudarías?..._

_s-sí…lo siento…soy un torpe…_

_-no, eres muy bueno… -la ayudó a ponerse de pie y al hacerlo el vestido cayó… Los ojos azules se abrieron en su totalidad al igual que su mandíbula… tantas cosas cruzaron su mente, pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad volvió a abrazarla…ambos se miraban sonrojados, agitados… Naruto podía ver como el pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba, bajó un poco más la mirada y se relamió los labios… se inclinó para dejarla sentada sobre la bañera._

_-e-el agua está…caliente –dijo Hinata poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho haciendo temblar al rubio._

_-quieres que la enfríe un poco?_

_-está…bien…no te preocupes… respondió ella sonriendo, el rubio tragó saliva y con una sonrisa y el rostro rojo y bañado en sudor salió del lugar._

_-llámame…cuando termines…_

_Treinta minutos pasaron, minutos que tanto a Naruto como a Hinata les parecían eternos , él se tomó el tiempo de cambiar las sabanas y poner el sucio vestido de novia sobre una silla de madera, pensaba y pensaba que idiota pudo haberla lastimado así… cómo pudieron haberle hecho daño a tan hermosa creatura._

_Y a la vez… no dejaba de pensar en sus labios… su sonrisa…su aroma…su tierna voz, sus dulces ojos perlados y la triste mirada en ellos… desvariando hasta recordar su espalda…sus pechos._

_Hinata sumergida en el agua reflexionaba sobre todo lo sucedido… cinco años de su vida le habían sido robados, años que jamás recuperaría, y sin embargo y a pesar del tremendo y descontrolado dolor que sintió al principio, ahora un inusual paz la tenía en calma… las lágrimas ya no salían más… y por extraño que pareciera, el saber que Toneri y su hermana la habían engañado ya no le importaba como al principio._

_Sonrió al pensar ahora en el rubio… jamás había conocido a alguien como él, sus palabras y atenciones la hacían sentir feliz y deseó con todo su corazón que ésa sensación fuera eterna, pero realmente no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera si tenía novia o esposa y con esos nuevos y molestos pensamientos trató de salir del agua, pero sin tomar en cuenta el estado de su tobillo cayó golpeándose ahora la rodilla, fue su grito el que alertó a Naruto quien de inmediato subió y abrió la puerta importándole nada que estuviera desnuda._

_-Hinata! Estas bien? … Qué pasó? –con cuidado la sacó del agua viendo ahora sangrar su rodilla, la envolvió en una toalla y la llevó hasta su cama, él hablaba y hablaba pero ella parecía no escuchar nada, se sumergió en una leve depresión de la cual no lograba salir._  
_Naruto pudo ver ésa tristeza y se sintió un tonto al pensar que podría llegar a algo con aquella señorita, a la cual acababa de conocer y había pasado por tan amargo trago… no sabía con exactitud qué tenía pero por el vestido y el intento de suicidio ya se imaginaba. En verdad era tan desgraciado como para tratar de tener algo con ésa muchacha tan dolida? bajó la mirada con pesar mientras atendía la herida._

_-no ha sido tú día no?... –dijo pasando un algodón_

_-m?... –Hinata lo miró y se dio cuenta que el chico se había puesto triste –bueno… no del todo… ahora estoy aquí contigo… eso es algo bueno… -dijo sonriéndole._

_-he! En serio?..._

_-hi!... más bien… yo debo ser una molestia… t-tú familia debe estar por llegar…_

_El chico la miró un segundo para volver a bajar la mirada tratando de concentrarse en la rodilla lastimada._

_-n-no tengo familia… estoy…yo sólo aquí…._

_-cómo?... etooo, disculpa… no quise…_

_-no te preocupes Hinata… está bien, porque yo también pude conocerte… ha sido el mejor día en mucho tiempo… ahhg pero que idiota! Seguro tú la pasaste terrible, soy un idiota! Hablo puras estupideces!_

_-bueno… iba a casarme sabes… jeje es obvio… pero… encontrar a mi novio con mi hermana en su cama no te deja muchas ganas de casarte… -dijo con amargura y mordiéndose los labios._

_-y entonces…que harás? Ya lo pensaste?_

_-eh?...n-no…pero si sé que no quiero volver ahora… no sé qué hacer… disculpa no quiero ser una molestia yo con éstas cosas…yo_

_-quédate aquí entonces… -dijo con un inmenso brillo en su mirada el rubio, dejando sin aliento a la ojiperla._

_-hablas en serio Naruto?..._

_-si…a menos que extrañes a "aquellos" y quieras regresar jeje._

_-para nada jaja, muchas gracias… -nuevamente un ambiente cálido se sentía entre ellos, Hinata ahora sabía que él no tenía a nadie y eso la tranquilizó a la vez que Naruto respiraba tranquilo al saber qué ella no tenía intenciones de regresar con ése sujeto._  
_Ambos rieron y se miraron, realmente no había nada ni nadie que les impidiera hacer lo que sus cuerpos demandaban y pedían a gritos._

_Sin embargo él dudaba, ella ya había sufrido bastante… si ella quisiera si diera una señal…y cómo si leyera sus pensamientos ya no podía ocultarlo más… Toneri había sido cortado de tajo de un momento a otro, tal vez fue cuando escuchó su voz… cuando sintió el contacto… llevó su pequeña mano hasta la mejilla de Naruto, sus ojos azules parecían brillar más que antes por tan suave contacto, cerró los ojos y dejó que ella lo acariciara y fue ella quien muy despacio se acercó, se encontraba cara a cara con Naruto, el abrió los ojos y llevó uno de sus dedos hasta el labio inferior de Hinata rozando su piel, acercó sus labios a los de ella plantando un tibio beso._

_Una mar de sensaciones llenó el estómago de Hinata… de pronto todo lo que sentía lo canalizó en ése momento…en ése beso… en sus labios y piel. Tan pronto sus labios se rozaron y sus lenguas se encontraron, Naruto la tomó por su desnuda cintura haciendo que la toalla se cayera._

_Ella puso ambas manos sobre su cuello abrazándose a él como si estuviese a punto de caer de aquel solitario puente de nuevo, sus pechos desnudos se pegaron a él quien en seguida cortó por un segundo el húmedo beso sólo para quitarse la playera y sentir piel a piel a la mujer en sus brazos._

_Los minutos transcurrían tan lentos como veloces… tenían todo el tiempo del mundo pero se sentían tan presionados por descubrirse, eran dos desconocidos que apenas con unas horas de tratarse estaban a punto se hacer el amor cual si llevaran años conviviendo y es qué, así lo sentían… no importaba si no sabía el apellido de Hinata o cual era la comida favorita de Naruto… nada importaba… eran ellos en ése momento y para siempre…_

_Tumbados ahora sobre la limpia cama, Naruto paseaba sus ágiles y grandes manos por el delicado y fino cuerpo de Hinata, quien se estremecía al sentir la fuerza de éste. Era bombero… pero no podía apagar el fuego que sentía…su piel, su corazón, en él ardía una llama qué lo hacía enloquecer._

_-estás caliente…_

_-lo sé…_

_Decían entre jadeos… ella tan ágil cómo él lo despojó de su pantalón y llevó sus manos a su trasero apretándolo y clavando sus uñas en él, entre besos reía divertido, tomando bocanadas grandes de aire cada vez que ella le permitía separarse de sus labios._  
_Hinata se acomodó pronto bajo de él, quien se encontraba más que listo para lo que venía, al sentirlo ella, sus piernas temblaron pero no le dio tiempo de dudar, llevó su boca a sus pechos y lamió sus rozados pezones despertándolos, haciéndola humedecerse más y más… y sin aviso alguno la sujetó por un pierna y la alzó a su cintura entrando así en ella._

_-aaaaaaaaahhh!_

_Ahora clavaba las uñas en su ancha espalda sintiendo con deleite cada embestida, olvidándose a cada segundo por completo de lo que los había llevado a ése lugar y ése momento._  
_Naruto acariciaba furtivamente los suaves muslos de Hinata, apretándola consigo formando un baile junto con ella, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban a lo largo y ancho de aquella vieja cabaña pero en ése desolado campo boscoso nadie se enteraba._

_Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, la besaba con pasión humedecía con su lengua cada rincón desconocido hasta entonces… respiraban el mismo aliento abrazándose…consumiéndose cómo si de fuego se tratase, hasta que el calor más intenso los quemó por completo haciéndolos estallar en un orgasmo glorioso y largo que hizo temblar sus cuerpos dejándolos agotados… con una sonrisa majestuosa en sus rostros, abrazados lo qué quedó de la tarde, la noche y el amanecer._

_-cásate conmigo… -dijo él mirándola a los ojos y sujetando su mano sobre las sábanas… ella lo miraba con tranquilidad… en su corazón ya no cabía el dolor… ella misma no comprendía cómo de un día al otro todo en su vida había cambiado, cómo el "amor de su vida" el hombre al que tenía en un altar había salido por méritos propios de su ser tan rápido como encontró a alguien más…alguien diferente… noble… con una sonrisa sincera._

_Parecía qué el rumbo por el que la llevaba su vida le ponía pruebas… y cómo confiar después de lo ocurrido?... pero el cielo en sus ojos le decían la verdad… sonrió._

_Dos días habían pasado desde lo ocurrido y a lo lejos un auto se acercaba hasta la gran casa de los Hyuga…_

_-Papá! Es Hinata!_

_Toda la familia y amigos preocupados que se habían quedado a buscarla corrieron hasta el auto y vieron salir a la chica vistiendo no de novia si no con un short de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y unos tennis del mismo color._  
_Ella con toda normalidad caminó hasta su padre quien la abrazó con fuerza._

_-Hinata por dios dónde estabas? Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos todos?...estás bien?_

_-papá tranquilo! Estoy bien!_

_-Hinataaaa!_

_-Toneri…_

_-Hermana! Nos tenías preocupados a todos!_

_Naruto veía todo recargado en la puerta de su auto…_

_-ammm antes que nada… disculpen por haber desaparecido… yo estaba con él… -Naruto levantó la mano en modo de saludo –su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… y papá… él es mi esposo…_

_Hinata que has dicho? –dijo Ino de entre los presentes._

_-querido ven –dijo Hinata extendiendo la mano para tomar la de él._

_-Hola mucho gusto…-Naruto extendió igual su mano pero al padre de Hinata quien se encontraba en un totalmente normal estado de shock!_

_-a mi no me vengan con bromas, quien eres idiota?_

_-hay vamos Toneri, seguramente estabas ocupado atendiendo bien a mi hermana no?...-Hinata miró a Shión como nunca antes, la rubia se quedó con la boca abierta pero más sus amigos al ver en la forma de actuar de la chica que lo que Hinata decía era verdad._

_-n-no sé de qué hablas hermana…_

_-bueno no importa ahora, sólo vine por mis cosas me voy a mi nueva casa con mi esposo –dijo la ojiperla con una enorme sonrisa._

_-oye! Y tú no vas a decir nada? –habló Ten Ten dirigiéndose a Naruto._

_-m? yo?... am si… qué lindo vestido –dijo sonriendo._

_-oh! Gracias! –respondió avergonzada la castaña._

_Hinata entró y salió con un par de maletas las cuales el rubio le ayudó a empacar, le dio un beso a su padre y se despidió de sus amigas, para cuando Hiashi reaccionó Hinata ya se había ido y ahora se concentraba en Toneri quien poco a poco había retrocedido tratando de alguna manera evitarse el mal momento, pero a los amantes poco les importaba eran nuevos en todo y aprenderían juntos qué la vida a veces si es como uno la quiere… Hinata al final si tuvo su amada boda… y no fue en el gran jardín o con sus amigos e invitados…no hubo flores ni un gran vestido, pero si fue con el hombre de sus sueños… ésa pequeña ceremonia fue para ella la boda perfecta._


End file.
